deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Adagio
Adagio is a character from the video game, VainGlory. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Adagio vs Gargos * Adagio vs. Mercy Possible Opponents * Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay) * The Medic (Team Fortress 2) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) History Adagio is bored… but he hopes not for much longer. Five heroes have gathered before the Halcyon Well to entertain him. Allies and enemies alike think this is deadly battle; for Adagio, it’s amusing child’s play. With a lineage that’s part elder dragon, Adagio possesses unimaginable power that he wields with minimal effort and care. It's true he could wipe out all the battle’s enemies—and perhaps level the Fold itself—with a single flick of the wrist, but such easy victories grow tiring. Instead, he’ll hold back, bestow whispers of his power to allies and see which way the wind blows. But woe unto those who underestimate Adagio; when he focuses his Arcane powers on himself, he transforms into a ferocious and brutal warrior. Death Battle Info The master manipulator of large-scale battles, Adagio brings incredible teamfight presence with huge area-of-effect damage and team-saving abilities. He almost seems too good: He can heal. He can amplify damage. He can stun and nuke the entire enemy team. Koshka: ...This guy gives me the creeps. He always seems too happy and lazy. Whatever tho, nya. Adagio is a cool half-dragon guy who shoots me with blue fire that tickles instead of hurts! He also likes to pet me, which I'm ok with, nya!~ Heroic Perk: Arcane Renewal Normally, I think it's weird to see people smile at other guys on fire, but Adagio does it all the time! That's because when he sets bad guys on fire he gets energy back, nya!~ (Whenever enemies burning with Arcane Fire take damage from any source, Adagio regenerates a third of that damage as energy.) Ability 1: Gift of Fire Whenever Adagio does this to me I get all tingly and feel better, nya!~ And bad guys around me catch fire, so yay! (Adagio heals a target ally and splashes Arcane Fire onto nearby enemies, dealing damage over time. If Adagio targets himself, he'll also slow nearby enemies by a large margin.) Ability 2: Agent of Wrath Adagio does this to me when I'm not going so okay, and then I'm doing really okay cuz bad guys die faster, nya!~ (Temporarily increases target ally's basic attack power. Deals 1.5x more damage to enemies burning with Arcane Fire. If Adagio targets himself, deals 1.7x more damage.) Ultimate: Verse of Judgement Adagio does this one when all the bad guys are around us, and then they try to run but then Adagio hits them with a light ring that's reeeeeeeeally shiny and pretty and colorful and cool and - Wait, what was I talking about, nya? (Adagio channels energy for a moment, then deals grievous damage to all enemies in a wide, rune-marked ring around him. Enemies burning with Arcane Fire are also stunned. While channeling, Adagio temporarily has increased defenses.) Gallery Gift-of-fire.png|Gift of Fire Agent-of-wrath.png|Agent of Wrath Verse-of-judgement.png|Verse of Judgement Arcane-renewal.png|Arcane Renewal Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Half Human Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Old Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:VainGlory Characters Category:Video Game Combatants